Talk:Episodes/@comment-190.222.228.59-20130404003204
[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Season_4 Season 4] (Season 4 Aired from April 1, 2013 - TBA, 2014) Episode 1 (79): '''[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Linkong_/_Rainbow_Dash_%26_Bernstein '''Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein] (Original Airdate: Monday, April 1, 2013) (Parody of Steven Spielberg's Lincoln ''and King Kong, Rainbow Dash from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''and ''Crash & Bernstein) Episode 2 (80): Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane and Kate '(Original Airdate: Monday, April 8, 2013) (Parody of ''Pokémon and Disney and Pixar's Monsters, Inc., Bane and FOX's Ben and Kate) 'Episode 3 (81): Wreck-It Gandalf / The Big Bird Theory '(Original Airdate: Monday, April 15, 2013) (Parody of Disney's Wreck-It Ralph ''and Gandalf the Grey from ''the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, the Big Bang Theory ''and Big Bird from ''Sesame Street) 'Episode 4 (82): The Ad'vengers / The Talking Ted '(Original Airdate: Monday, April 22, 2013) (Parody of The Avengers, The Walking Dead ''and ''Ted) 'Episode 5 (83): Normal Activity / Lame & Watch '(Original Airdate: Monday, April 29, 2013) (Parody of Paranormal Activity, Nintendo's Game ''and ''Watch Series) '''Episode 6 (84): 'Randy Jackson: 9th Grade Dance / The Haunted World of Gumball '(Original Airdate: Monday, May 6, 2013) (Parody of Disney's Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja ''and ''Randy Jackson, The Amazing World of Gumball) Episode 7 (85): Breadakai / MADagascar '(Original Airdate: Monday, May 13, 2013) (Parody of ''BreadCrumbs ''and ''Redakai, Madagascar) 'Episode 8 (86): The Wizard's Oz the Great and Powerful / The Vomithing '(Original Airdate: Monday, May 20, 2013) (Parody of The Wizard's Oz ''and ''Oz the Great and Powerful, The Thing) 'Episode 9 (87): Fiends / One Adventure Day '(Original Airdate: Monday, May 27, 2013) (Parody of Friends ''and ''Making Fiends, One Day ''and ''Adventure Time) 'Episode 10 (88): Dash So Weird! / Are You Weird Then a 5th Grader? '(Original Airdate: Monday, June 3, 2013) (Parody of That's So Weird! ''and Dash from ''PBS Kids, Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader ''and ''That's So Weird) 'Episode 11 (89): Just Spoof Me! / SickER '(Original Airdate: Monday, June 10, 2013) (Parody of Just Shoot Me!, ER) 'Episode 12 (90): 30 Crock / Superman's Family Feud '(Original Airdate: Monday, June 17, 2013) (Parody of 30 Rock, Superman ''and ''Family Feud) 'Episode 13 (91): The Mr. Mad Men Show / Dot's Throwing Up Dinner? '(Original Airdate: Monday, June 24, 2013) (Parody of The Mr. Men Show ''and ''Mad Men, Dot from PBS Kids ''and ''Guess Who's Coming to Dinner) 'Episode 14 (92): South Farm / Biggets Miracle '(Original Airdate: Monday, July 1, 2013) (Parody of MTV's South Park ''and ''Ant Farm, Biggets Loser ''and ''Big Miracle) 'Episode 15 (93): Squid Pilgrim vs. The Ward / Joylful Toys 3 '(Original Airdate: Monday, July 8, 2013) (Parody of Scott Pilgrim vs. the World ''and Squidward from ''Spongebob SquarePants, Joylful Noise ''and Disney and Pixar's ''Toy Story 3) 'Episode 16 (94): One Tree Benny Hill / Buffy the Vampire Squad '(Original Airdate: Monday, July 15, 2013) (Parody of One Tree Hil ''and ''Benny Hill, '' Buffy the Vampire and ''Teen Girl Squad) 'Episode 17 (95): Perry the Platy-Puss In Boots / Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Adventures '(Original Airdate: Monday, July 22, 2013) (Parody of Puss In Boots ''and ''Perry the Platypus, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness ''and ''Adventure Time) 'Episode 18 (96): Huckleberry Dachshund / Pinky Dinky Doo and Brain '(Original Airdate: Monday, July 29, 2013) (Parody of Hunckleberry Hound, Pinky and Brain ''and ''Pinky Dinky Doo) '''Episode 19 (97): 'Tiny Webs / Kirby's Return to Adventureland '(Original Airdate: Monday, August 5, 2013) (Parody of Tiny Wings ''and ''Webkinz, Kirby Return's to Dream Land ''and ''Adventureland) Episode 20 (98): Bugs Lightyear / So Spongebob '(Original Airdate: Monday, August 12, 2013) (Parody of Bugs Bunny from ''Looney Tunes and Buzz Lightyear, So Radom ''and ''Spongebob SquarePants) 'Episode 21 (99): The Looney Wizards / Super Scooby-Doo '(Original Airdate: Monday, August 19, 2013) (Parody of The Looney Tunes ''and ''The Wizard of Waverly Place, Superman ''and ''Scooby-Doo) 'Episode 22 (100): iJohnny / How I Met Your Buzz Lightyear '(Original Airdate: Monday, August 19, 2013) (Parody of iCarly ''and ''Johnny Test, How I Met Your Mother ''and ''Buzz Lightyear) 'Episode 23 (101): Foster's Home Imaginary Friends / Teenage Mutants Ninjas Koopas '(Original Airdate: Monday, August 26, 2013) (Parody of Foster's Home Imaginary Friends ''and ''Friends, Teenage Mutant Ninjas Turtle ''and ''Super Mario) 'Episode 24 (102): Generator Lex / Hellboy Story 3 '(Original Airdate: Monday, September 2) (Parody of Generator Rex ''and ''Superman, Hellboy ''and ''Toy Story 3) 'Episode 25 (103): RugBratz / The Mighty X '(Original Airdate: Monday, September 9, 2013) (Parody of Rugrats ''and ''Bratz, The Mighty B ''and ''X-Factor) '''Episode 26 (104): 'Generator Rex-Factor / That's So Random '(Original Airdate: Monday, September 16, 2013) (Parody of Generator Rex ''and ''X-Factor, That's So Raven ''and ''Random)